1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to receivers, and more particularly, to receivers for converting incoming signals from small-signal format to rail-to-rail format.
2. Background
A device may include a front-end analog receiver for receiving an incoming signal from another device. The front-end receiver may perform front-end processing on the received signal (e.g., equalization, filtering, amplification, signal-format conversion, etc.) before forwarding the signal to other components in the device for further processing. The other components may include one or more components that require a large signal in a rail-to-rail format. In this regard, the front-end receiver may convert the received signal (e.g., small-differential signal) to a large signal in a rail-to-rail format.